Seducción
by anime-ttebayo
Summary: Sasunaru, one-shot. Por una pelea algo extraña Naruto obliga a Sasuke a disculparse, pero éste se niega, ¿lo conseguirá? ¿qué metodos usará?


Disclaimer: Por desgracia los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, creador de todo el universo ninja narutezco (?).

[INICIAMOS]

* * *

"Dobe"

"¡idiota!"

"Usuratonkashi"

"¡baka!"

"…" A pesar del silencio de Sasuke, la sonrisa de prepotencia que asoma en su rostro no hace más que molestar a Naruto.

"¡Teme!¡Te juro que me las pagarás! Me pedirás perdón de rodillas ¡y yo disfrutaré viéndote!"

"Inténtalo" Sasuke ríe de la ignorancia de su pareja. ¿Él? ¿Pedir perdón? ¿El gran grandísimo y grandioso Uchiha Sasuke? ¡Vamos! ¡Si ni siquiera sería capaz de pedirse perdón así mismo! ¿En qué clase de universo terriblemente retorcido Sasuke pediría perdón? Más aun a alguien como Naruto.

"Jejeje… eso lo veremos, Teme"

Así fue como Naruto abandonó el bosque en el que entrenaban, furioso y maquinando un plan que funcionara a la perfección. Entre largas zancadas (que casi parecían saltos) se perdió en medio de la espesura de los árboles dejando solo a Sasuke, quien se preguntaba qué clase de tontería se le ocurriría al dobe como para lograr que un "lo siento" saliera de su boca.

Después de que Naruto trajera a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea se hicieron pareja. Llevan alrededor de dos años así, claro que sus peleas eran/son/serán pan de cada día, al igual que sus sesiones de "profundo ejercicio nocturno" (Como prefiere llamarlo Naruto gracias a la vergüenza y tremendo morbo que le produce decir "sexo", o su equivalente cursi "Hacer el amor"), fue gracias a esos "ejercicios" que comenzó la pelea.

Sasuke solo dejaba a Naruto ser el seme cuando era su cumpleaños, o era navidad o año nuevo, o el día del ramen* como lo llamaba el rubio, pero si contamos bien esas cosas son solo cuatro.

Así que nuestro pobre protagonista se aguantaba el resto del año debajo del portador del sharingan.

Una noche después de haber hecho lo que cualquier pareja normal haría, Naruto, harto de tener que hacer la mayoría de las cosas que Sasuke le imponía le dijo:

"Sasuke-teme"

"hn"

"La próxima vez yo quiero estar arriba-ttebayo"

"No"

"¡Teme! ¡¿Te crees que se siente muy bien ser el de abajo todas las noches?"

"Claro... por los gemidos que he logrado escuchar deduzco que se siente muy bien ¿no?"

"..."

Así fue como acabó el primer intento de diálogo, con un Naruto completamente rojo y un Sasuke tremendamente satisfecho.

"dobe"

El día siguiente en el campo de entrenamiento Naruto volvió a retomar la conversación de la noche, sin embargo, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perder. Sasuke le complacería sí o sí. Si se negaba nuevamente, simplemente Sasuke tendría que aguantarse las ganas de "ejercitarse" por un mes.

Y así fue como continuaron, Naruto insistiendo, Sasuke negando y Naruto insistiendo y Sasuke comenzando a enojarse y Naruto insistiendo y al fin Sasuke acabó diciendo que él no necesitaba de un dobe para sentirse complacido... lo había arruinado. El teme lo había arruinado, a Naruto le dolió, pero cuando vio el arrepentimiento de Sasuke, aprovechó para humillarlo, sólo un poquito, pero a fin de cuentas humillarlo.

Estamos en el inicio de todo esto.

Ya era tarde y el dobe no aparecía, ¿Realmente haría algo para que él le pidiera perdón? Cualquier cosa de seguro sería ridícula, era imposible que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se lamentara de algo.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la gran mansión en la que vivian él y su rubio, vio que ésta estaba extrañamente silenciosa, al parecer Naruto aún no llegaba, así que se dirigió a su cuarto para ducharse y luego dormir un poco. Pero ¡Dios! que grande fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar vio que habían unas velas encendidas en las esquinas de la habitación y otras cuantas adornando algunos muebles, dándole a la habitación un toque misterioso... pero cuando fijó su vista en la cama, su corazón se paralizó al ver a Naruto recostado, desnudo, con la sábana cubriéndole desde la pelvis hasta los pies, mientras éste le miraba fijamente.

"...Tan sexy" Pensó Sasuke, pero no tardó en culpar a las velas de toda esa perspectiva. Sí, de seguro las velas tenían la culpa de que Naruto se viera tan sexy.

"Sasukeee~" Oh por Dios, Naruto se veía tan... ¿cómo describirlo? ¿excitante? ¿incitante? ¿lujurioso?, rayos... y solo era una imagen, ese susurro por parte del ojiazul lo había incitado a acercarse unos pasos a esa tentadora imagen.

"Sasukeee~" Otro más, Naruto comenzaba a moverse en la cama haciendo con la mano un camino desde la comisura de sus labios hasta el ombligo, soltó un pequeño gemido intencional y al ver la reacción del Uchiha decidió seguir con el plan.

"Sasukeee~" Esta vez dejó caer un poquito de la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, dejando a la vista un poco más de piel, Sasuke estaba sonrojado y ya con un problema entre sus piernas.

"Sasuke~... ¿no querrías hacer algo conmigo?" Lentamente fue levantándose y comenzando a caminar hasta donde estaba el otro, el de negras orbes al ver que Naruto se acercaba, instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos, pero Naruto continuaba, y cuando lo alcanzó, el kitsune pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, el cual respingó con un poco de sorpresa, luego enrojeció y trató de reaccionar ¡Demasiado lento Sasuke! Naruto ya se encontraba besándole el cuello y mordisqueando ligeramente.

Pronto subió un poco su cabeza para quedar a la altura del oído de Sasuke, lamiéndolo lentamente y antes de separase completamente del ex-vengador le susurró al oído:

"Pídeme perdón"

Si eso era una broma, ya había pasado el límite, pero lo peor era que Sasuke comenzaba a pensarlo, Naruto sintió la gloria en sus manos, lo estaba consiguiendo.

"¿que acaso no quieres hacerlo conmigo?" Se acercó a Sasuke quitándole la ropa que cubría su pecho "Es una oportunidad única ¿lo sabes?" acariciaba su pecho, sentía como Sasuke se confundía y comenzaba a respirar más rápido "Solo dos cortas y simples palabras~..." Sasuke ya no aguantaba. O lo decía o el problema de su entrepierna no desaparecería en días, ¿qué hacer?

"¡kuso! maldito Naruto, ¡Juro que después de esto me vengare de ti!" Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, se daba cuenta de lo que haría, pero ¿quien se puede aguantar? Tener a ese angelito lleno de lujuria que solo le pedía dos palabras y que a la vez prometía el paraíso.

Lo diría.

¡Lo haría!

...Aunque tomara su tiempo.

"Lo... Lo... S-sien..." Era más difícil de lo que creía, comenzaba a enojarse "L-lo sien…" ¿Por qué no lograba terminar la frase? ¿Tan difícil era decirle al kitsune "lo siento"?, pues en la cabeza las cosas siempre son mas fáciles, eso justamente le estaba perturbando. "¡Maldita sea! ¡maldito Naruto! ¡LO SIENTO! ¿¡ESTÁS CONTENTO!" gritó Sasuke apartando a Naruto, el cual tenía ese gesto zorruno en su bello rostro.

"... Casi" dijo Naruto "Solo falta algo" Naruto puso un dedo en la boca semiabierta de Sasuke, alcanzando a frenar la protesta que seguramente hubiese soltado.

"¿qu-qué cosa?" esto no le estaba gustando, ¿por qué no hacían el amor y listo? Ya suficiente tortura le había provocado disculparse, además, la erección de ahí abajo comenzaba a doler por la presión del pantalón, que humillante.

"Quiero ser el seme" Dijo en tono serio Naruto, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama donde se encontraba su ropa, tomó prenda por prenda mirando por el rabillo del ojo la cara de desesperación de Sasuke al ver que el objeto de sus deseos se iba y él se quedaría con las ganas.

Sasuke, si creías que con un "lo siento" bastaba para acostarse con Naruto estabas muy, muy, muy equivocado.

¡Maldición! Naruto comenzaba a ponerse la ropa, ¿qué haría? Por la mente de Sasuke pasaron imágenes de cómo seria la muerte de Naruto después de lo que le había hecho, sí, lo mataría, lo haría sufrir y luego seria él quien disfrutaría de la dulce venganza. Entre tantos pensamientos, Naruto ya tenía puesto el pantalón y comenzaba con esa polera negra sin mangas que tanto que gustaba. _Ahora o nunca._

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre Naruto, el cual parecía un poco sorprendido. No esperaba una reacción tan impulsiva del siempre calmado y serio Uchiha. Sasuke comenzó a besar a Naruto mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón y se los sacaba lo más rápidamente posible, no le dio tiempo a Naruto de reaccionar.

¿Acaso iba a violarlo con tal de no ser el uke?

Sin embargo, en un movimiento un tanto indeciso, se tumbó en la cama esperando la reacción del rubio, aunque mientras más esperaba, era peor, ¿por qué su pareja tenía que ser tan lento con las indirectas?

Naruto miró mientras Sasuke se sacaba el pantalón, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. De pronto vio como Sasuke, un poco molesto, se recostó en la cama.

"..."

"..."

"Sa..."

"..."

"¡Oh! ¿Es un sí?" Naruto, ilusionado, se acercó inconcientemente a Sasuke y éste se sonrojó, giró su rostro hacia un lado y dijo.

"¿Tú qué crees, dobe?"

"No lo sabré si no me respondes" dijo el rubio viendo cómo el orgullo Uchiha era vencido solo por él. Le encantaba que Sasuke dejara de lado ese tonto orgullo suyo, sólo para complacerle.

"S-sí..." respondió bajito el azabache.

"¿cómo?" Sasuke se sentó rápidamente en la cama, viendo a Naruto con cara de idiota. Aunque, más que idiota, de súplica. Para Uchiha ya era demasiado sufrimiento como para que, más encima, Naruto comenzara a jugar con él y sus instintos básicos.

"¡Que sí!" Naruto solo sonrió y besó a Sasuke lentamente, pero el azabache no pareció contentarse con eso y profundizó el beso, llenándolo de pasión. Luego de terminar sus "intensos ejercicios", Naruto le dijo a Sasuke.

"Teme, ¡Lo único que necesitas es un poco de tortura sexual y caes en la trampa, eres un pervertido!"

"Cállate usuratonkashi" mañana le dolería el trasero, ¿pero qué importaba? Su venganza estaba cerca...

~FIN~

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

Well, sinceramente... me hubiese encantado hacer un lemon, pero... WTF, lo intenté y fue un asco. Lo siento~

Por cierto, * el día del ramen lo inventó Naruto (en mi imaginación, obviamente), y consta en comer raciones normales de ramen mientras se ahorrar dinero, durante un año, para luego en una fecha determinada utilizar ese dinero en comprar ramen instantáneo de sabores nuevos, o de temporadas limitadas, etc. Además de ir al Ichiraku y pedir el especial de ramen extra-extra grande y con extra-extra de ingredientes.

¡Muchísimas gracias a quienes leyeron esto! Espero que les haya gustado :D Saludos~


End file.
